


If I had my way I'd slit your throat with the knife you left in my back

by myprettyparanoia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettyparanoia/pseuds/myprettyparanoia
Summary: The stage was set, the candles perfectly placed. Flowers set in flawless crystalline vases and runes drawn under tablecloths. Everything was perfect now all that was left to do was wait.And wait they did.Longer and longer.Thirty minutes passed. Hadn’t they scheduled for six? Never mind they would arrive soon… they had to.One hour.Two, no three hours. The candles were burning low, some had burnt out. Where were they?Well they couldn’t wait much longer, the guests were getting antsy.
Kudos: 2





	If I had my way I'd slit your throat with the knife you left in my back

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of a prompt I found on the interwebs which was "start the story with, the stage was set"

The stage was set, the candles perfectly placed. Flowers set in flawless crystalline vases and runes drawn under tablecloths. Everything was perfect now all that was left to do was wait.  
And wait they did.  
Longer and longer.  
Thirty minutes passed. Hadn’t they scheduled for six? Never mind they would arrive soon… they had to.  
One hour.  
Two, no three hours. The candles were burning low, some had burnt out. Where were they?  
Well they couldn’t wait much longer, the guests were getting antsy. 

Isleen surveyed the room, the wide expanse of people seated at the square glass tables draped with the best silk tablecloths money could buy looked around. As if nervous. As if waiting for something. She smiled.  
Oh they had no idea the plans in store for them. That is if Hamil and Graves managed to arrive, stupid men. They had absolutely no sense of time management. Why it’d been three hours. Did it really take three hours to kill a few people? Well no matter as long as they arrived soon. 

Those bastards Hamil and Graves. Of course they would take forever, in his opinion Janic should have pulled the old meat from storage and be done with it. But nooo, why would they listen to him. It's not like he’d helped them set up this blasted ritual. Marks growled, if the bastards took any longer he’d go get them himself!

Ah the pleasure in a plan going perfectly was quite nice. Isleen and Marks were frustrated and the actors, well acting nervous. Splendid, absolutely splendid! Hmm now to check on Hamil and Graves, they had better be done setting up. Janic could only stall Marks anger for so long after all.

Hamil grinned, they were almost finished. He looked to Graves. It seemed as though he had finished. Good, then they could bring in Janic to add the last bits. Ooh this would be quite satisfying to watch.

What was taking so long?! Isleen’s eyes darted around the room, something was off. She looked around ag- wait what was that. There! In the shadows by Marks. What was that? It looked metal and seemed rather large. What could it possibly be? She looked over to where Marks was standing. Well where Marks had been standing… where had he gone? She had only glanced away for a moment.  
Abruptly she felt herself be picked up, and a large hand was placed over her mouth. For a moment all she felt was pain. Then the world went black.


End file.
